


Case 10: Who did it?

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [10]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery, the roles have changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: When Lewis is invited to a party at the Dully mansion to find the next task, a butler was found murdered in the study. Lewis meets an old friend at the party and things get strange.
Relationships: Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mike Yukino belongs to sfcabanasstarcgs on Tumblr.

Lewis Pepper: It’s almost time for the party and I got my nice suit and the invitation the task maker gave me.  
Vivi Yukino: Since they chose you to attend that party, you need to find out what the task is alone.  
Lewis Pepper: Don’t worry Vivi, I won’t let you down. I got to go, don’t want to be late.  
Vivi Yukino: Alright then. Good luck.

At the front gate.  
Speaker: Invitation?  
Lewis Pepper: Right here.  
Speaker: Ok, head straight towards the front door. 

At the front door.  
Lewis Pepper: I hope they won’t kick me out.  
Butler: Ah, Mr. Pepper. Step in. Your host is waiting for you.  
Lewis Pepper: Thank you sir. I’m can’t wait to meet Mr. Dulley.

At the dining room.  
Archie Dulley: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my mansion. I’m glad that you all could come tonight for a once a year party. I usually wanted to do it more than a day, but I wanted them to be special. For dinner, we are going to have our special courses, tomato soup, lagsana, or steak. Your choice, so enjoy.  
Lewis Pepper: This is amazing, thank you Mr. Dulley.  
Archie Dulley: You’re welcome my good sir. What was your name?  
Lewis Pepper: Lewis Pepper, sir.  
Archie Dulley: Ah yes, the detective that arrests murderers off the streets. Thank you for you and your team's service. Now do enjoy, I have some things to take care of.

15 minutes later.  
Lewis Pepper: This is going good. I still can’t find a task though. I wonder what I have to do.  
(Screaming).  
Lewis Pepper: Was that screaming? That’s not good. I need to find out who it is.  
Adeline Lacey: Murder! He’s dead!  
Lewis Pepper: What’s the matter?  
Adeline Lacey: The butler! He’s been murdered!  
Lewis Pepper: What!? You mean that guy who greeted me at the front door?  
Adeline Lacey: Yes, I don’t know who killed him.  
Lewis Pepper: Don’t worry, I’m with the police. I need to see the body.  
Adeline Lacey: Yes sir, I’ll tell the others.

In the study, Lewis finds the butler’s body who was blunged in the head. He also finds a drawer.  
Lewis Pepper: Well, the butler is dead. The killer must have hit him in the head with something. If there is a killer here, then I need to find them fast. I also found a drawer. It looks like someone put something in there. I should search through it. I would need to speak to that maid too. If this is my task, then this will be easy. 

Lewis searches through the drawer.  
Lewis Pepper: I found a list. It doesn’t look like a normal list. Murder someone? Hide the murder weapon? Find the location? What kinda list did they make? Knowing that the butler was killed, this has to be the killers. I can send this to Mystery and call him.

He sends the list to Mystery and talks to Adeline Lacey.  
Adeline Lacey (Maid): female, white, age 27, blonde hair, blue eyes, 5.6 tall, and 135 pounds.  
Lewis Pepper: So miss…  
Adeline Lacey: Adeline Lacey, the maid.  
Lewis Pepper: Miss Lacey, can you tell me what the butler’s name is?  
Adeline Lacey: His name is Bleu Lambert, he made sure that everything was in place.  
Lewis Pepper: How did you find Mr. Lambert murdered.  
Adeline Lacey: I was cleaning around the mansion for Mr. Dulley and I were going to clean the study and I found him dead.  
Lewis Pepper: I see. Does he have a place he stays?  
Adeline Lacey: There’s a butler’s quarters on the second floor.  
Lewis Pepper: Ok, I’ll go investigate there. 

In the butler’s quarters, Lewis finds an opened book and a faded paper.  
Lewis Pepper: So this is where the victim lives. I wished I worked with Mr. Dulley. I need to focus or I’ll never find that task. I found an opened book. It's a book full of photos. There’s one photo with the victim. The other guy seems to be familiar. I should find him in the database. I also found this piece of paper. It’s faded, so I should dust it to see what it says.

Lewis dusts the paper.  
Lewis Pepper: This paper is a to do list for the victim. It’s made by the host, Archie Dulley. I forgot about what he thinks about his death. I should talk to him.

Archie Dulley (Party Host): male, white, age 77, white hair, brown eyes, 7.8 tall, and 175 pounds.  
Archie Dulley: Is it true Mr. Pepper? Has my butler been murdered?  
Lewis Pepper: I’m sorry sir, but it’s true. I’m investigating his murder.  
Archie Dulley: Oh dear. I wasn’t really expecting murder during the party. I hope you do find the killer.  
Lewis Pepper: Not to be rude sir, but in order to solve cases I have to talk to people.  
Archie Dulley: Then if I’m a suspect, ask me questions.  
Lewis Pepper: I found this to do list from his room, how good of a butler was he?  
Archie Dulley: He was a great butler, he would set up meetings for me, made sure the place was clean when I was gone, and was a good friend. It’s sad to know that my trusted butler is dead.  
Lewis Pepper: You can count on me sir, I’ll catch his killer.  
Lewis analyzes the person's face.  
Lewis Pepper: It says the guy next to the victim is a certain Tydeus Stevens. Now I know why I recognized him. He is a guest here at the party. If he knew the victim, I should talk to him.

Tydeus Stevens (party guest): male, british, age 45, black hair, brown eyes, 5.8 tall, and 167 pounds.  
Lewis Pepper: You must be Tydeus Stevens.  
Tydeus Stevens: Why yes I am. I have heard about Bleu’s death.  
Lewis Pepper: How did you meet Bleu?  
Tydeus Stevens: We were roommates at college. We have a great time playing games and telling secrets. When I heard about this party the owner was talking about, I had to see him. I wanted to know how he was doing.  
Lewis Pepper: Anyway, I’m solving his murder so stay in the dinning room for now.  
Tydeus Stevens: I’m not planning to run away if that’s what you think. 

Lewis Pepper: I wonder if Mystery is done with the list. I should call Vivi. (calls on phone).  
Vivi Yukino: Lewis? What’s going on, we got a body and Mystery has a list.  
Lewis Pepper: I’m solving a murder in the mansion. I sended that list to Mystery so he can help me figure out what that is.  
Vivi Yukino: A murder!? Alright, I’ll get Mystery.  
Mystery Yukino: Lewis, I heard there’s a murder at the mansion.  
Lewis Pepper: Yes and I need to solve it quickly if I want to get the next task.  
Mystery Yukino: Ok then, the list you gave me was a to do list. It was weird at first, but I remembered a movie that Vivi and I watched. It had the same plot and storyline. It’s called Evidence. The movie is about a murder at a mansion and the guests have secrets they hide. Your killer must have seen the movie and had to made sure how to get away with murder good.  
Lewis Pepper: The killer watches Evidence. I’ll make sure he gets to watch it again in prison.

Lewis Pepper: (calls phone) Danny, what did you find on the body?  
Danny Lins: It’s weird to be calling you on my phone, but you were right. The killer hitted the victim with something heavy and metal, like a candlestick.  
Lewis Pepper: I try to find that, anything else?  
Danny Lins: I can tell you that your victim must have known the killer. I found traces of lasagna on his right hand which he used to shake their hands. I know this because I didn’t find any food in his system.  
Lewis Pepper: Lasagna? It was a choice at dinner. Then that means the killer eats lasagna. I need to find out who ate lasagna, but I’ll think of that later.

At the study.  
Lewis Pepper: This is not what I wanted when I got invited to the party. The butler Bleu Lambert was killed in the study and I know that the killer knows the movie Evidence and eats lasagna. The suspects knew our victim. The maid, Adeline Lacey was the one who found the body. She probably is traumatized by it. The host, Mr. Dulley is sad that he lost his best butler. Tydeus Stevens knew him from college and is also sad that he is dead. I need to find new suspects and clues to arrest the killer.  
Mike Weld: Mr. Pepper, what are you doing here?  
Lewis Pepper: Mike!? How did you get here?


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis Pepper: When I came here, I was looking for the next task. Instead, a butler was murdered in this mansion and the killer is still here. I need to find them quick before anyone else is killed.  
Mike Weld: Mr. Pepper, what are you doing here?   
Lewis Pepper: Mike!? How did you get here!?   
Mike Weld: I came here a few seconds ago, I had a call that someone needed help with a murder.  
Lewis Pepper: So someone called on the phone? Did they tell you their name?  
Mike Weld: No, they didn’t and I don’t remember what they sounded like either. The signal must have been bad.  
Lewis Pepper: Well since you’re here, I need you to ask everyone what they ate for dinner. It’s part of the investigation.  
Mike Weld: I’ll do that right away.   
Lewis Pepper: Someone called Mike for a murder even though I’m here. It’s a good thing that I have him to help out with the case. I need a new place to look at.  
Archie Dulley: If you need help Mr. Pepper, everyone went to the pool to relax. I hope there's something there that can help you.  
Lewis Pepper: Then I’ll go right away. Thank you sir.

At the pool, Lewis finds a ripped up invitation, an apron, and a picnic basket.   
Lewis Pepper: That pool looks awesome, shame that it would ruin my hair. Let’s see what I found. Here’s someone’s invitation, but it’s all ripped up. I can fix it and see who it shows. I found an apron, but the name has been damaged, so I should try to analyze it . A picnic basket? It’s too late to have a picnic at night. Maybe I can search through it. 

Lewis searches through the basket.  
Lewis Pepper: I found a candlestick! Danny said that the killer used a candlestick to kill bleu, this has to be the murder weapon. I need to give this to David.

He sends the candlestick to the lab and fixes up the invitation.   
Lewis Pepper: The invitation that was ripped up belongs to Floyd Gems. The Floyd Gems!? I didn’t know he was invited to the party, I should find him.

Floyd Gems (Famous Actor): male, white, age 32, blonde hair, green eyes, 5.8 tall, and 143 pounds.   
Lewis Pepper: Mr. Gems, I didn’t know you were invited here.  
Floyd Gems: Yep, Mr. Dulley liked my movies so he asked me to come to this party. Sucks that it had to be ruined by murder.   
Lewis Pepper: About that, did you know Bleu Lambert, the victim?   
Floyd Gems: The butler? Yeah, I met him at the front door. For some reason, instead asking me about autographs, he wasn’t too excited about seeing me. Maybe that’s how all butlers are.  
Lewis Pepper: I don’t know. Stay here, I don’t want anyone to leave. 

Lewis analyzes the apron.  
Lewis Pepper: The apron belongs to a certain Alissa Knox. She has to be the cook in the mansion, maybe she knows the victim well.

Alissa Knox (chef): female, black, age 46, black hair, brown eyes, 5.7 tall, and 137 pounds.  
Alissa Knox: Excuse me sir, guests are not allowed in the kitchen.  
Lewis Pepper: It’s okay, I’m with the police. I’m investigating the murder of Bleu Lambert, the butler.  
Alissa Knox: So it is true. I thought these guests were playing pranks on each other.   
Lewis Pepper: Did you know him well?  
Alissa Knox: Yes, he would always come here to make sure the food was ready. I’m a hard worker and a good cook. I had to do my part in order to keep these guests happy. I would always test out the food to make sure it’s good. Like the lagsana, it needs more sauce and cheese.  
Lewis Pepper: I see. Don’t go anywhere now, there’s still a killer here.

Lewis Pepper: I’m going to check if David is done with the murder weapon. (calls phone)  
David Kole: Lewis, I heard that there was a murder at the party.   
Lewis Pepper: I know, I need to solve it quickly so I can get that next task.   
David Kole: Then you are in luck, the candlestick was definitely the murder weapon. It matched the same shape on the victim's head. What’s disappointing is that the killer must have wiped off fingerprints and blood.   
Lewis Pepper: That’s no use.  
David Kole: But, the killer's choice of rag got me somewhere. You see, I found polish on the weapon and Samantha tested it. She said it’s golf club polish that is used to keep clubs clean.   
Lewis Pepper: So that means that the killer plays golf. It’ll be an easy hole in one for me once I arrest the right killer. 

Lewis Pepper: I should head back to the butler’s quarters to see if there's anything I missed.  
In the butler’s quarters, Lewis finds a ripped up paper and a faded map of the mansion.   
Lewis Pepper: I can’t believe that Floyd Gems is here, Samantha would be so jealous. I need to focus still. I found a ripped up paper that I can fix. I also found a map of the mansion. It seems like someone drew on it, I should dust it.

Lewis fixes up the ticket.  
Lewis Pepper: It’s an airplane ticket to France. It even has the victim’s name on there. Was Bleu planning to leave? I need to see if Mr. Dulley knew about this. 

Lewis Pepper: Mr. Dulley, I just want to let you know that whatever I find, you need to tell me the truth. Even if it’s a murder case.  
Archie Dulley: I’m guessing you found Bleu’s ticket then.  
Lewis Pepper: Yes, were you the one who ripped it up?  
Archie Dulley: (sighs) Yes. Look, what I said before was the truth. He was my best butler. We would always go golfing together and watch some movies like Evidence. The problem was that I was afraid that things won’t get done without him. I needed him to stay.  
Lewis Pepper: How did that work out for you?  
Archie Dulley: Not bad, I made a deal with him. If he stays with me until I die, then he gets the mansion and all the money I have in store.  
Lewis Pepper: You were going to give him everything? What about your children?  
Archie Dulley: I don’t have children, Mr. Pepper. Plus, my time was coming to an end. I needed someone trustworthy to look over my things.   
Lewis Pepper: Now he’s dead, what now?  
Archie Dulley: I’m working on a plan. I just need time before I rest forever.

Lewis dusts the map.  
Lewis Pepper: Whoa, someone was spending a lot of time on this map. It looks like they wrote down some notes on each room. I need Mystery’s help on this. 

Lewis Pepper: (Calls phone)  
Vivi Yukino: Lewis, how is it going?  
Lewis Pepper: Good, I just need to know what Mystery got on the map I sent to him.  
Mystery Yukino: That’s why I’m here with her. I examined each thing this person wrote down and it excites me.  
Lewis Pepper: Why?  
Mystery Yukino: Do you ever feel like there are more secrets to a location that you want to know? That’s what this person is doing! They wrote down about any secret passages or hidden trap doors. I analyzed the handwriting and the person who wrote this was Tydeus Steven.  
Lewis Pepper: Tydeus? The british guy? Why would he think that the mansion has secrets. I need to speak to him again. 

Tydeus Stevens: You know Mr. Pepper, this murder reminds me of a movie called Evidence. It’s usually the butler that is the murderer.   
Lewis Pepper: Not this time. By the way, I found your map of the mansion. Do you think that this has secret passages?  
Tydeus Stevens: You found my map? I can explain. As a kid, I would always dream of finding secrets and treasure hidden in these walls. Of course, I just grew up playing golf and going to work everyday. When I got this invitation to the mansion, I knew this would be my time to find secrets.   
Lewis Pepper: Did you find any?  
Tydeus Stevens: No, Bleu stopped me. He said that the rooms were restricted and wanted me to keep out of them. From that moment I knew that he was keeping secrets away from me.  
Lewis Pepper: I hope you didn’t kill him to find the secrets.

At the pool.  
Lewis Pepper: Mr. Weld, what have you gotten about the suspects?  
Mike Weld: I checked with everyone in the mansion. The only people who ate lasagna were Floyd Gems, Tydeus Stevens, and Mr. Dulley himself.  
Lewis Pepper: Thank you Detective Weld. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious.  
Mike Weld: Yes sir!   
Lewis Pepper: While he is doing that, let’s see what I have. I now know that the killer plays golf and I got two new suspects. Floyd Gems who is a famous actor, was invited to the party by the host himself. Ailissa Knox, the cook knew about the victim and made sure that everything was in place. The only thing that bothers me is that Tydeus thinks that there's a secret passage in some of the rooms and Bleu kept them locked away from him. Then there is Mr. Dulley who would give him all of his possessions to him if he stays until he dies. I don’t know if it would be a good idea, but he said he doesn’t have anyone in the family alive.  
Mike Weld: Lewis, we need help!  
Lewis Pepper: What’s going on?   
Mike Weld: The kitchen! It’s on fire!


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis Pepper: This has been a wild night, the victim was killed by a candlestick and some of our suspects didn’t have issues with him. I need to know who did it quickly, before I won’t get the next task.  
Mike Weld: Lewis, we need help!  
Lewis Pepper: What’s the problem?  
Mike Weld: The kitchen! It’s on fire!  
Lewis Pepper: Fire!? How did that happen!?  
Mike Weld: I don’t know! We have to put it out before the whole mansion burns down with us in it.  
Lewis Pepper: I got this. Where’s the fire extinguisher?  
Mike Weld: It should be at the entrance. I’ll come with you.

An hour later.  
Lewis Pepper: Everyone is safe, I put out the fire.  
Alissa Knox: I’m really sorry. I must have forgotten about the cake in the oven when I was watching Evidence. I should have paid attention.  
Lewis Pepper: It’s a good thing I’m here. Just make sure nothing else burns.  
Alissa Knox: I won’t. I hope my equipment isn’t ruined.  
Lewis Pepper: I should go back to the study to find more clues.

At the study, Lewis finds a pile of letters, a broken object, and a picture of Floyd Gems.  
Lewis Pepper: I hope that nothing else distracts me from this case. I found a pile of letters, I should dig through them. What is this golden thing doing here? I should fix it up. Is this a picture of Floyd Gems? It looks like someone drew on it with a sad face on it and tears. Did someone hate him? I should collect those white fibers on the corner. 

Lewis fixes the object.  
Lewis Pepper: Wow! This knife looks cool, it’s very golden and unique. It doesn’t have a name on it. Maybe Samantha would know, I should send it to her.

Lewis sends the knife to Samantha and goes through the pile of letters.  
Lewis Pepper: There was a love note to the victim. “I love you Bleu. You are my angel in the heavens.” Someone really loved him. There’s a name at the bottom. It was signed by Adeline Lacey. I didn’t know she had a crush on the victim. I should talk to her about it.

Lewis Pepper: Adeline, I found the love note for Bleu. Did you love him?  
Adeline Lacey: Yes, unfortunately he didn’t get it.  
Lewis Pepper: What do you mean he didn’t get it?  
Adeline Lacey: Well, he usually checks the mail each day and I wanted to surprise him. I loved him ever since I got this job. I would watch Evidence with him and play golf. He even would get me lasagna for dinner. He knew what meal I loved.  
Lewis Pepper: But now he’s dead.  
Adeline Lacey: I know. Now I’ll never find true love.  
Lewis collects the substance in the photo.  
Lewis Pepper: I can put the fibers in the database and see what it is.

Lewis analyzes the fibers.  
Lewis Pepper: The fibers on the photo were white gloves. Ones that butler’s use. The only butler that I know was Bleu Lambert, the victim. Why did he draw on Floyd’s face? I wonder if he knows about this.

Floyd Gems: You know, I should get another drink. These wines are very tasty and unique.  
Lewis Pepper: I need you to focus Mr. Gems. Did you know that the butler drew things on your photo?  
Floyd Gems: Of course I knew! He was a menace! This wasn’t the first time he hated my guts.  
Lewis Pepper: I thought you only knew him from the front entrance.  
Floyd Gems: I actually lied. He was my chauffeur.  
Lewis Pepper: Chauffeur? I thought he stayed as a butler.  
Floyd Gems: Apparently, that was his second job. I fired him for being too clumsy on his driving. I was late in a game of golf with the other actors and he couldn’t drive well. He almost hit a couple of cars, passed a red light, and almost killed someone. I had to fire him before he killed anyone.  
Lewis Pepper: Well, he was the only one who was killed here and I hope you weren’t the one who did it.

Lewis Pepper: (calls phone) Samantha, did you check the knife?  
Samantha Romenz: Yes, the knife belonged to a certain Alissa Knox. I found her fingerprints on the knife. Why it broke is a different story I don’t know.  
Lewis Pepper: I’ll ask her myself.  
Samantha Romenz: Before you go, I heard that Floyd Gems is in the mansion. How is he? Did you talk to him?  
Lewis Pepper: I did. I’m making sure that he is not the killer.  
Samantha Romenz: I hope he’s not. I don’t know what to do if my favorite actor is a cold blooded killer.

Lewis Pepper: Ms. Knox, I found your golden knife.  
Alissa Knox: My knife!? I thought it broke. I’m glad that you fixed it. That butler broke it on purpose.  
Lewis Pepper: Why did he?  
Alissa Knox: Bleu thought that I was lagging behind. He kept bossing me around, telling me that I was too slow. Then he got mad and broke my special knife. That was a gift from Mr. Dulley himself! He had no reason to break something I love!  
Lewis Pepper: I hope that you didn’t break him in return or you’ll have plenty of bossing to go through. 

At the study.  
Lewis Pepper: Things can’t get better. Two of our suspects hated the victim. Floyd Gems said that he was a terrible driver and had to fire him. Alissa Knox was mad that Bleu broke her golden knife for being too slow. Adeline Lacey on the other hand, had a crush on him. Did she kill him for love? I don’t know who’s guilty. I need more evidence to arrest the right killer. I have to search the pool again. 

At the pool, Lewis finds a pile of flowers and a safe.  
Lewis Pepper: This is my last chance at arresting Bleu’s murder. I found a pile of flowers, I can search through it. What is this safe doing out here. I should unlock it to find out. I’m close to catching the killer, so let’s do it quickly.

Lewis goes through a pile of flowers.  
Lewis Pepper: I found a rag in the flowers. There’s blood on here. David said that the killer must have used a rag to clean the weapon. I need to give this to him fast.

Lewis unlocks the safe.  
Lewis Pepper: What is this candle doing in the safe. Right! Since the killer used a candlestick, this candle must have been part of it. Why would the killer hide it? Unless they have something to hide, Samantha would know. I’ll send this to her. 

Lewis Pepper: (phone rings) What have you got David?  
David Kole: The rag you sent me was the killers. I found the victim's blood on it. That’s not the only blood I found though. The killer must have cutted themselves a long time ago and used this to stop the bleeding. Samantha took the blood sample and said that the killer is A+.  
Lewis Pepper: I’ll check the suspects information about it. 

Lewis Pepper: (phone rings) Samantha what did you find out about the candle.  
Samantha Romenz: Well it was one of the weirdest things that you sent me, but it was good. I found small dots of blood on it and these tiny pieces of metal. I took it under my microscope and I found out that it was a monocle. Your killer must be wearing one to the party.  
Lewis Pepper: I’ll look out an eye for one. 

Lewis Pepper; The killer might have crashed the party, but I’m gonna make sure they won’t get away with it. Time to arrest Bleu’s killer.  
Arrest the killer:  
Adeline Lacey: eats lasagna, watches Evidence, plays golf, A+  
Archie Dulley: eats lasagna, watches Evidence, plays golf, O+, wears a monocle.  
Tydeus Stevens: eats lasagna, watches Evidence, plays golf, A+, wears a monocle.  
Floyd Gems: eats lasagna, plays golf. A+  
Alissa Knox: eats lasagna, watches Evidence, A+

Lewis confronts the killer.  
Lewis Pepper: Tydeus Stevens, you’re Bleu Lambert’s killer.  
Tydeus Stevens: Mr. Pepper, I don’t know what you are talking about. I didn’t kill him.  
Lewis Pepper: You know what I’m talking about. You shook his hand before killing him with the candlestick. I found traces of lasagna on his right hand.  
Tydeus Stevens: Lagsana? I would always know to clean my hands after eating, it’s polite.  
Lewis Pepper: Clean like the candlestick. You wiped down the blood on your rag that you used for golf. Plus, the list you made from the plot of the Evidence movie.  
Tydeus Stevens: This is ridiculous! I didn’t use a candlestick and I don’t make plans out of a stupid movie.  
Lewis Pepper: It’s not! I found the candle you locked in the safe and your blood on the rag. Give it up Tydeus. Why kill the only person you knew from the party?  
Tydeus Stevens: I didn’t know him! He was the last thing I expected! (silence) uh oh.  
Lewis Pepper: Holy crap! Your accent! It’s not british!  
Tydeus Stevens: Dang, I thought no one would find out. The truth is that I’m not Tydeus Stevens. I was the guy impersonating him.  
Lewis Pepper: Then who are you? What happened to the real Tydeus?  
Tydeus Stevens: My real name is Odell Adams and I’m a robber. The real Tydeus was planning to go to the party but then felt sick. He saw me and thought that I should go to the party. I thought this would be my chance to rob anything worth money in that mansion. So I dressed up as him and started using that british accent. It worked perfectly, people thought I was the real person and I got in.  
Lewis Pepper: Something went wrong after that right?  
Tydeus Stevens: Yeah, the butler. I didn't even know his name until that nice lady told me. After the dinner, I made a map of the rooms that I thought had safes and secrets. Bleu wanted to talk to me, he wanted to know how I was doing and how the kids are. Man, I don’t even have a wife. I tried to fake and said they were good. Then, he wanted to know our secret word. I lost it there and he knew that I was a fake. He tried to tell the owner, but I grabbed the candlestick and beated him to death in order to keep him quiet. I would have gotten away if you hadn’t come here.  
Lewis Pepper: Sucks for you Mr. Odell. You’re under arrest. 

At the courthouse.  
Judge Emily: Tydeus Stevens, you’re here by court-  
Tydeus Stevens: Actually it’s Odell Adams, your honor.  
Judge Emily: I see, you impersonated the real Tydeus. Back to what I was saying, you are here by court for the murder of Bleu Lambert. How do you plead?  
Tydeus Stevens: Guilty your honor. I just wanted to rob the house.  
Judge Emily: I heard. You faked your way in and tried to steal from Mr. Dulley. You know that it doesn’t help your case?  
Tydeus Stevens: I wanted to be rich, then that butler had to ruin everything.  
Judge Emily: Instead, you took his life for trying to do the right thing. This court hereby sentences you to 45 years in prison.  
Tydeus Stevens: Darn that butler and darn that detective! 

At the mansion.  
Archie Dulley: Mr. Pepper. I had no idea that Tydeus was a fake, but you saved this party from being destroyed. I want to thank you.  
Lewis Pepper: You’re welcome. I also didn’t expect that guy to disguise himself as another guest. I guess something won’t last long.  
Archie Dulley: I guess not. Now that everyone can go home, I can talk to you in private.  
Lewis Pepper: About what?  
Archie Dulley: The task maker. He was here.


	4. Famous Crimes 4 of 6

Lewis Pepper: Now that Bleu Lambert’s killer is behind bars, I can find the next task.  
Archie Dulley: Good, because since all of the guests can leave, we can talk in private.  
Lewis Pepper: About what?  
Archie Dulley: The task maker, they were here.  
Lewis Pepper: They were in your mansion? Did you see them?  
Archie Dulley: No, but I received a package from them. I didn’t open it.   
Lewis Pepper: Where is the package?   
Archie Dulley: It should be in the study.   
Lewis Pepper: Ok, I’ll find that package there. Thank you sir.

Lewis Pepper: So the package is in the study, I wonder what could be inside.  
Mike Weld: Mr. Pepper, I was thinking. Since Samantha’s birthday is tomorrow, I was seeing if her favorite actor, Floyd Gems would like to meet her.   
Lewis Pepper: That sounds great. I’m busy with the task, how about you find him?  
Mike Weld: With pleasure, I’ll start at the pool.

At the study, Lewis finds a locked package.   
Lewis Pepper: This must be the package Mr. Dulley was talking about. Why is it locked? I can crack the code and find out what’s inside.

Lewis unlocks the box.  
Lewis Pepper: Now that the box is unlocked, time to see what’s inside. It’s a camera. Nothing has been recorded, so what gives? Maybe Arthur can help, I’ll send it to him.

At the lab.  
Arthur Kingsmen: I heard you had trouble with a murder.   
Lewis Pepper: Trouble? I solved it.  
Arthur Kingsmen: I thought it would be quicker since everyone was in the mansion.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s not how that works. What did you find on the camera?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Nothing. No footage was recorded and this was a brand new camera. But I found something inside the camera, a tiny note.   
Lewis Pepper: A note? What does it say?  
Arthur Kingsmen: It says “Hidden walls equals hidden secrets.”   
Lewis Pepper: Hidden walls? Wait a minute! Odell Adams made a map of the whole mansion. He probably found a secret in the walls. (Opens map) Lets see. There’s a rumor of a safe in the butler’s quarters. I need to go back there and find that safe. 

At the butler’s quarters, Lewis finds a hidden safe.  
Lewis Pepper: This must be the safe Odell was finding! Time to open it up.

Lewis unlocks the safe.   
Lewis Pepper: I found the coin! That means I figured out the challenge! What about this movie poster? The movie is called Space Wars. I wonder if Mystery can help me figure this out.   
At the library.  
Mystery Yukino: Finally you got out of the mansion.  
Lewis Pepper: I had a fun time there. What was with the movie poster about?   
Mystery Yukino: It was easy, the task maker must have told us where to go next. I researched it and there’s a shooting near the studios the next day. So, that must be where the next task is at.  
Lewis Pepper: Then that’s where we will go tomorrow. I’ll tell the others.

At the pool, Mike finds a pile of towels.   
Mike Weld: I don’t see Floyd anywhere, I wonder what this pile of towels are doing on the ground. I should look through it.

Mike searches through the towels.  
Mike Weld: I found a ring with a green jewel on it. How did it get here? I should give it to Samantha to find out who's ring it is. 

At the lab.  
Samantha Romenz: Mike! You must be the best person ever!  
Mike Weld: Why do you say that?  
Samantha Romenz: I found skin cells on the ring and I put them under my microscope. Those skin cells belong to Floyd Gems.  
Mike Weld: So the ring is his? I should give it back to him.  
Samantha Romenz: I just wish that I would meet him in person. It would be a dream come true.  
Mike Weld: Yeah, it will. I should go talk to him.

Mike Weld: Mr. Gems. I found your ring in the towels.  
Floyd Gems: Amazing! I thought I lost that ring. I like to thank you and your friend for arresting Bleu’s murder. Is there anything I can do for you?  
Mike Weld: Actually yes, it’s Samantha Romenz’s birthday tomorrow and she’s a huge fan of you. I was thinking if you would like to see her?  
Floyd Gems: I would love to meet Ms. Romenz. Even better, take her out tonight. It would be a good present for her.  
Mike Weld: She would be so happy Mr. Gem. Thank you.  
Floyd Gems: No problem, where should I go?  
Mike Weld: At the HQ at 5 PM.  
Floyd Gems: Consider it done. 

At the HQ.  
Vivi Yukino: I’m glad that you’re back Lewis, I thought you would stay there overnight.  
Lewis Pepper: I wished, but I want to find this task maker. We know that the next task is in the studios where they are shooting “Space Wars”.   
Vivi Yukino: I’ll go there tomorrow and find this task. You guys get ready for Samantha’s birthday.   
Lewis Pepper: That’s a good thing because Floyd Gems agreed to meet her here at 5PM.  
Vivi Yukino: Then let’s get a good night sleep and work hard tomorrow.


End file.
